


Nightmare

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A simple little nightmare...





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 10, 2007.

He woke up in a cold sweat, more surprised that he had actually fallen asleep than that he hadn't woken Loz, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. But Loz did that - slept peacefully when the world was going crazy around him. When they were going crazy around him.

Trying to catch his breath, Yazoo twisted to stare up into the blackness at where the ceiling could be if he could see it. He couldn't, which meant he was a defect. Kadaj would have been able to see, but Kadaj was the strongest, the closest...

He couldn't remember the nightmare, just the fear. Normally fear was a wonderful thing - a rush of adrenaline and a kick to the head but not when it came to sleep and dreams and the demons that lurked there. Things haunted him - things that Loz and Kadaj did not have.

Yazoo closed his eyes and tried to smile as Loz stirred against him, pushing closer to make up for the tiny space he'd put between them. Gasping as one of Loz's strong hands gripped him a little too hard, Yazoo pulled away, scrambling for the edge of the bed.

He almost didn't hear Loz's soft apology over the sound of his own heavy, ragged breaths.

Loz called to him again, offering a hand that Yazoo could only barely see. His eyes were not beacons. And there were demons in the darkness...

Mumbling that it was okay and he was awake anyway, Yazoo relented and let Loz pull him close. He didn't squirm away from Loz's hands on his bare skin because when awake, Loz was careful and aware of his strength. As Loz reached downward to slide along an erection that Yazoo was almost scared to have, they both made the same sound.

Loz kissed him. Yazoo kissed back and murmured something about not having to sleep. The words were mumbled and his mind was still somewhat of a blur. 

But he was not in his dream, which was enough.


End file.
